Conventionally, the wire saw is known as a means for cutting a work made of hard and brittle material (such as a silicon ingot and a glass article). See patent document 1. A work can be cut or grooved by applying a running wire passed around a pulley unit under an appropriate tension to the work while feeding cutting fluid containing an abrasive to the part to be cut. The cutting fluid may not contain an abrasive if the wire saw is embedded with an abrasive.